1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of supporting the construction of a server which collects and processes replies or information sent back from users through a network, and particularly relates to a server construction support technique which supports the construction of a simultaneous multiple-access processing server which is capable of collecting and processing a large number of replies sent back within a predetermined time period.
2. Description of the Related Art
A simultaneous multiple-access processing server is a server which collects and processes a large number of replies and information sent back from users within a predetermined time period. Such a server has been widely used for interactive television programs, Web shopping, and the like.
In constructing a simultaneous multiple-access processing server, various constraints are developed depending on its application area, or the knowledge of its application. For example, the simultaneous multiple-access processing server may be used for collecting and processing replies in the interactive program which poses a question such as a questionnaire, quiz, a request reception or the like to audiences (here, TV viewers) and requests answers from them to progress the program. In such a case, the constraints include reply collection time, reply summation time, the number of servers used for collecting replies, the number of respondents (the number of replies), the form of a reply, the number of questions, and an analysis and summation method. These constraints are related in such a way that the value of one constraint is determined depending on the values of some other constraints.
In order to allow an interactive program or the Web shopping to run smoothly, it is important to appropriately determine the values of various constraints described above. The values of various constraints are conventionally determined by manual working power. For example, when the reply collection time, the reply summation time, the number of audiences, and the like are determined in advance, the remaining constraints (for example, the number of servers used for collecting and processing) are manually determined depending on the predetermined values of constraints.
There have been known conventional techniques such that a server sends a questionnaire to many questionnaire respondents and, when receiving replies thereto, stores, analyzes and summarizes them. For example, see Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication Nos. 8-272773 and 2001-184273. However, these references do not refer to the constraints peculiar to a simultaneous multiple-access processing server used for an interactive program, WEB shopping and the like.
As described above, since the values of constraints peculiar to a simultaneous multiple-access processing server are manually set, it takes disadvantageously much time required for determining appropriate values thereof and, in some cases, appropriate values may not be determined. Also, when appropriate values are not determined, there also arises a problem that various adverse influences on management of interactive program, Web shopping and the like are involved therein.
For example, when the number of servers determined manually is smaller than the appropriate number of servers determined by the reply collection time, reply summation time, the number of audiences and the like, only some replies are collected. Contrarily, when the number of servers determined manually is greater than the appropriate number of servers, the use efficiency of servers is reduced.